Twist
by annabethchase96
Summary: Remember Me with a twist. Full summary inside. Rated T for language and mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

Ha Ha ENJOY MY LOVES :)

* * *

Ally left New York, Tyler "dying" was too much for her. Not even a week later she found out she was couldn't believe her luck. She was going to have a little reminder of her Tyler. She broke down crying in her motel bathroom. she didn't know whether to be excited or scared. She was going to have to do this on her own.

Meanwhile, Tyler's body was found by firefighters after the small funeral his parents held the day following the accident, if it could even be called that. He was, by some miracle, still alive, but with severe head injuries. He didn't remember Ally or anything about her. Tyler's parents tried to get ahold of Ally to tell her Tyler was alive, but they never could, so they gave up.

Ally gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl that summer. McKenzie Tyler Hawkins, to remind her.

Now to the present: Tyler still doesn't remember Ally, no matter how much Caroline tries to make him. He looks at hundreds of photos, but he just can't remember. Ally raised McKenzie in Seattle, as close as she could get to New York. She's a journalist for the Seattle Sun, the daily newspaper for Seattle. Ally just got a job as an editor for the New York Times, and Ally and McKenzie are moving back to New York, where Ally's heart belongs.

Now that the intro is over, onto the story!

"MOM!" McKenzie Hawkins bellowed from her small closet. She couldn't find her iPod, and they were about to leave for the airport.

"IPod's in the kitchen Kenzie!" Ally yelled from her bedroom. She was gathering her things up, trying to get everything in her suitcase. She and her 9 year old daughter were moving to New York City, her hometown and the place where McKenzie was conceived. New York brought back memories of Tyler, and she was very reluctant to go. Tyler, HER Tyler, her one and only love. She knows it's cheesy, but she really loved him. Him dying, it was too much. He was gone, and much to her dismay, he could never come back.

"Mommy, are you ready? I really wanna go!" McKenzie called.

" Yeah babe, go to the car I'll be there in a sec," She had tried to tell McKenzie about Tyler, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed and headed to the car.

REMEMBER ME :)

McKenzie was going crazy with excitement. She'd never even been out of Washington before. New York was a fresh start, away from her past. At her old school she was bullied all the time because she didn't have 2 parents. She didn't have many friends, and most of her friends were embarrassed to be seen with her. She wanted to make lots of new friends in New York, so she could be popular.

"Mommy Mommy!" McKenzie squealed, "I can see New York!!!!" She was beaming with excitement. Ally smiled at her hyperactive daughter. She looked into her eyes and saw one person. Tyler. Tyler Grant Hawkins. She used to daydream about how their names would sound together. Allyer? Nah, sounded weird. Tylly? Um, NO. Tally? Perfect. She loved the sound of her first name with his last name. Alyssa Hawkins. Mrs. Tyler Hawkins. She longed for what could've been.

"Pardon this interruption, but we will be landing in New York City in about 10 minutes, so if you could please return your tray tables to their places and return your seats to the upright position. Thank you for flying with us today and enjoy your evening." the pilot sounded over the intercom. McKenzie squealed AGAIN. Ally just giggled. Kenzie was such a freak. She stepped into the terminal and smiled. Her dad held out his arms as McKenzie jumped into them.

"Kenzie Kat!" Mr. Craig cried as she hugged him. He held out his arm to his daughter and she wrapped his arms around him.

"Hi Daddy," Ally smiled. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. He had been surprisingly okay with her pregnancy. He had had been there when McKenzie was born, for every one of her birthdays, everything. It was his idea to name McKenzie after Tyler, so he'd be in Kenzie's life forever. McKenzie actually brought them closer together, rather than farther apart.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Ally nodded and grabbed their luggage from the carousel. The got in Mr. Craig's old van and drove home listening to McKenzie's excited chatter.

REMEMBER ME :)

Tyler Hawkins sat at the secretary desk outside his father's office. He worked at his fathers law firm in the Empire State Building. They had to move to the Empire State Building because of, well ya know, the other building kinda COLLAPSED. He looked at the picture on his desk of Caroline and smiled. She was in college now getting her Pre-Med before medical school. He looked at the other picture and frowned. Caroline had INSISTED for the past 9 years that he keep this picture on his desk. I was a picture of a beautiful girl named Ally Craig. He had absolutely no idea who she was, but he wished he did. She was perfect, and at one point she had been his. He longed to remember, but he just couldn't. Caroline pushed him to remember, and got really annoyed when he couldn't.

REMEMBER ME :)

Caroline Hawkins walked through the park with a smile on her face. She sat at she and Tyler's spot on the Alice in Wonderland statue. She opened her textbook and started studying. She stayed that way for several minutes until she heard the most familiar sound. A laugh. She knew this laugh, she'd know it anywhere. Ally's laugh. She snapped her textbook closed and listened for it again. She heard it and grabbed her books and ran. She ran around the park until she heard it clearly. She looked up and gasped.

* * *

Hate it? Love it? REVIEW!!! :)

-ShelbyKathlene:)


	2. Caroline

Enjoy! You guys are the best! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! SERIOUSLY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

BoookWoorm35, lorelia09, topaztemptress, can-you-speak-muffin, Sarah1988, TwilighterRose, and allymcnally, THANK YOU!!

* * *

Ally sat on a park bench watching McKenzie practice her pageant walk. She'd put McKenzie in beauty pageants since she was 3 and Kenzie absolutely adored it. She loved the dresses and the makeup and the excitement. She hated her flipper though, which was fake teeth so your missing teeth didn't show. They had splurged a little on her dress (PICTURE ON PROFILE), which was blue with sequins all over it. It brought out the blue in her eyes. McKenzie's eyes, exact replica's of Tyler's. Ally could NEVER get him out of her head, she always thought about him. No matter how hard she tried, he was always there, in the back of her head. She missed him desperately, crying herself to sleep when she was sure McKenzie was asleep.

"Mommy!" McKenzie called out to her. Ally's head snapped up to focus on McKenzie. She nodded and McKenzie started her walk. She smiled big, and strutted down the sidewalk with all the grace of a ballerina. But the gracefulness didn't last long, because McKenzie tripped on a rock about halfway there. Ally's hand flew to her mouth to suppress her giggles. It didn't work. A giggle escaped her lips, and it turned into more giggles, which turned into a full out laugh attack. McKenzie glared at her mother and stomped her foot on the pavement. Of course, this only made Ally laugh harder.

"MOM! It's NOT FUNNY!!" Kenzie yelled, but Ally was laughing so hard she was crying. She heard footsteps heading in her direction, but she was too distracted to pay too much attention, figuring it was McKenzie. But when she finally looked up, she couldn't BELIEVE what she saw. Standing before her was the only person Tyler loved as much as her, Caroline Hawkins. She let out a little gasp and her eyes grew wide.

"C- C- Caroline?" She choked on her words, not believing it WAS really her.

"Ally," Caroline breathed. She was just as shocked as Ally. She'd searched high and low for this girl, and she FINALLY found her. Ally jumped up and gave Caroline a HUGE hug. Caroline and Ally were both crying by then. McKenzie looked on in utter confusion. Why was her mother crying? Who IS that woman? And why does she look so much like me? So many questions were swarming through her mind. She cautiously approached the pair and tugged on her mom's jacket. She looked down at her with a huge smile on her face. She pulled away, and leaned down to McKenzie's level.

"Kenzie, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She scooped up McKenzie in her arms and held her against her hip. "Caroline Hawkins, meet McKenzie Tyler Hawkins." She said with tears in her eyes. Caroline gasped, WHAT THE HELL? Then something clicked in her head. This girl had the same eyes as Tyler, the same hair, the same EVERYTHING. This really was Tyler's kid. Oh, he was going to FLIP! She waved to the little girl. She really was a cutie. Blue eyes, bronzish hair, cute little nose. She was going to be a real beauty one day. She knelt down to McKenzie's level.

"Hey cutie I'm your Aunt Caroline," She whispered as she looked at the little girl. McKenzie smiled shyly and waved. Caroline stood up and pulled Ally to a bench. "Ally, there's something you should know..," She trailed off. Ally looked at her, anxiously.

"Well?" She questioned. Caroline couldn't tell her, she didn't have the heart. She did know why, but she just couldn't.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. What are you doing at the park, anyway?" she pressed.

"Practicing McKenzie's pageant walk for the pageant at the Empire Lounge in the Empire State Building," She answered excitedly. Caroline smiled and looked at McKenzie smiling Tyler's huge smile and waving a pageant wave. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, studying. I'm getting my pre-med, so I'm trying to be a good student," she answered. They talked for several hours, until it was getting dark.

"Ally, I'm having dinner with my parents tonight, I bet they'd be thrilled if you and McKenzie came." She left out that Tyler would be there too.

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want to impose on you, right Kenzie?" she said pointedly.

"Oh, can we please Mommy? I really like Aunt Caroline!" McKenzie exclaimed. Ally sighed.

"I don't know Kenzie…where are we eating at?"

"At my mother's house at 8. Please come Ally, it would mean a lot to everyone." Caroline begged her.

"Oh, alright, see you at 8 Caroline," Caroline jumped up gave Ally a bear hug and kissed the top of McKenzie's head.

"See you at 8!!!" Caroline squealed and ran off towards her car. Ally chuckled and took McKenzie by the hand as they walked back to their apartment.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Press the button! Go on DO IT!!! :)

-ShelbyKathlene :)

(Oh, and by the way, YOU LOST THE GAME :D Review if you know what I just said!)


	3. Stranger

Omg, My stupid computer, I HATE IT! Ughh It breaks and breaks! Anyways, ENJOY THE STORY, no matter how short!  


* * *

McKenzie tugged her summer dress off of the hanger in her small closet. She wanted to look like a princess tonight. She grabbed a key off her mother's dresser and made her way to Ally's closet. She opened her pageant trunk and pulled out her Vera Bradley makeup case and went to work. I took a good 45 minutes, but the end result was worth it. She looked amazing; she was a pro at this.

"Kenzie, have you seen my…" Ally stopped dead in her tracks. "McKenzie?" Kenzie looked down at her sandals.

"I just wanted to look pretty like you Mommy," she mumbled to her feet. Ally's heart swelled with love. She knelt down and kissed her daughter's head. She smiled up at Ally and skipped away to her room. Ally chuckled and got herself ready.

It was almost a full hour before Ally was ready. McKenzie was VERY impatient with her mother. She had a short temper- just like Tyler. It amazed Ally how much they were alike, hell, it KILLED her. Raising McKenzie was probably the hardest thing she'd ever done, not because she was alone. Just because she had a little Tyler EVERYWHERE she went. Not that she didn't love McKenzie. Her daughter was the only thing keeping her breathing at the moment. She adored her daughter, and everything about her.

"MOTHER, I'M GROWING IMPATIENT!" McKenzie bellowed from the kitchen. Ally chuckled to herself and grabbed her purse.

"Well it's about TIME!" McKenzie tapped her foot expectantly. Ally shot her a look that could kill and McKenzie instantly shut her mouth. She checked her hair in the mirror and rummaged in her purse for her pocketknife. It never hurt to be safe. She motioned for her daughter and pulled open the door.

"Come dear, we have a long walk," McKenzie groaned and trudged after Ally.

A little over thirty minutes later, they were walking down a back ally to get to the Hawkins' loft faster.

"Mommy, I have a bad feeling about this ally thing," McKenzie whispered in a warning tone.

"Don't be silly honey; nothing's going to happen," Ally reasoned, trying to reassure herself more than her daughter.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Ally froze. McKenzie pressed against her mother, her heart beating faster than that roadrunner thing in Looney Tunes. "Aw, don't be scared. I won't hurt you too badly. I think I'll bat you around a little, and fuck your mother senseless," The stranger said cockily. Ally's heart stopped. She turned on her heel to face the stranger, flicking open her pocketknife as she turned.

"You're going to what?" she hissed.

"I SAID I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU SENSELESS!" He roared at her, pointing a gun at McKenzie. Ally's eyes widened. Her baby, her little Tyler, could DIE.

"Fine, rape me. But don't touch her, please! She's all I have left of him. I can't lose her."

"Good girl, now take off your clothes!" Ally started to cry as she pulled off her jacket.

"Please don't make me, PLEASE!" She begged. McKenzie trembled, she'd never seen her mother like this before.

"Hurry the FUCK up!" The creepy man yelled. Ally sobbed. Where was Tyler when she needed him?

"Excuse me, but I BELIEVE she told you to STOP!" Ally looked up from her tears and gasped.

* * *

Like The Minsk says,

Don't Stop, Reviewing!

Love,

Shelby!


	4. Saved

Cuz I love you guys!  


* * *

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna go for a walk, kay? Be back in a while," Tyler called as he headed out of his mom's apartment.

"Take me with you!" Caroline begged. She was stuck making dinner with their mother while she talked about her childhood. He chuckled and sprinted down the steps and into the warm summer air. Tyler loved walking around New York, especially at night. It was so beautiful, with all the lights and the scenery. It was nearing sundown, so he figured he better head back to his mom's place. He took a back ally, figuring it would be faster. He was about to round the corner when he heard shouting. He strained to listen to the conversation.

"Fine, rape me. But don't touch her, please! She's all I have left of him. I can't lose her."

"Good girl, now take off your clothes!" Tyler heard sobs and the rustling of fabric.

"Please don't make me, PLEASE!" The woman begged. He peeked around the corner to see the woman. What he saw shocked him. It was the girl from his desk, the picture Caroline forced him to have there, what was her name again? ALLY! That's it, Ally! Memories flooded his mind, faster and faster, burning into his memory. Everything was coming back to him, everything. The day they met, their first date, the last time he saw her. He peeked around the corner again. HIS Ally was actually standing right there, looking as beautiful as ever. But who was the little girl behind the trash can?

"Hurry the FUCK up!" The man yelled. Ally shook all over. Tyler's blood boiled; he couldn't take this any longer.

"Excuse me, but I BELIEVE she told you to STOP!" He screamed at the man. Ally looked up from her tears and gasped.

"Tyler," She breathed, lost for words. It couldn't be him, he's dead!

"If you'd kindly step away from my girlfriend, I'd greatly appreciate it!" Tyler hissed, making his way towards the man. Intimidated, the man bolted from the scene, dropping his gun on the ground as her ran. Ally slowly rose from the ground, unsure of what to do next.

'MOMMY!" McKenzie screamed and threw herself at Ally. She climbed her mother, holding onto her tight and sobbing into her chest. Ally ran her fingers through her hair, kissing her head over and over.

When Ally finally remembered Tyler was there, she turned to face him. She smiled and cautiously approached him.

"Tyler?" She whispered, not sure if he was real.

"Yeah baby, it's me," He smiled, closing the distance between them by pulling her into his arms. She started to sob into his chest, saying things like, "I thought I lost you, I love you SO much, why did you leave me Ty, I needed you," as she sobbed. He kissed her head, trying to reduce her crying to a minimum. Once she calmed down, she remembered McKenzie. She wiggled free of Tyler's grip, and bent over to pick up her daughter. Kenzie buried her face in the crook of Ally's neck.

"Hey Kenzie, its okay your safe baby," She reassured. McKenzie's head popped up and she stared at Tyler. She smiled softly at him, and he smiled back. She gave a little wave, and he returned the favor.

"She's a cutie Al," He whispered, the hurt obvious in his eyes. Ally realized his assumption and gasped.

"Wait, you don't think she's not YOURS do you Tyler? I mean c'mon seriously she's like a miniature YOU! My gosh I didn't fall in love with an idiot right?" She rambled. Tyler studied the small girl, realizing Ally's point. He was identical to her, right down to her eyes. He reached down and picked up his daughter. Whoa, that sounded strange, his DAUGHTER. That was going to take a while to get used to.

"So, you got a name?" McKenzie countered, not beating around the bush.

"McKenzie Tyler Hawkins don't be RUDE! I raised you better than that!" Ally scolded. Tyler beamed. She basically had his name and his attitude.

"Yeah, don't be RUDE!" Tyler joked, and McKenzie giggled.

"Ty?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Not helping." He laughed and kissed Ally's head.

"Okay, but how do you introduce yourself to you daughter? Seriously, I have no clue," He said, scrunching up his nose like McKenzie did when she was confused.

"HOLD UP! So you're my DAD?" McKenzie pressed, her nose scrunched up like Tyler's.

"I think this can all wait until we get to your grandmother's apartment, kay Kenzie?" Ally said, exasperated. They both nodded and McKenzie hopped out of her father's arms. Tyler grabbed Ally's hand and they set off to Ms. Hawkins apartment.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Tyler's BACK! I was up until like 3 am this morning writing this (:

Love

Shelby (:


	5. Angry

Okay, this chappy is super sappy and bad! I own nothing!  


* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Tyler called out as he entered his mother's small condo. Ally cautiously walked in behind him, with McKenzie trailing. They took in their surroundings, analyzing different things. McKenzie's face lit up when Caroline walked out of the kitchen to see them.

"Aunt Caroline!" McKenzie squealed as she leapt into her aunt's arms. Tyler looked on in shock; Caroline KNEW about McKenzie and Ally?

"Caroline?" Tyler whispered, the hurt in his tone undeniable.

"Tyler please let me explain plea-"He cut her off.

"NO! You KNEW I had a daughter? You knew that Ally was in New York? Caroline! I thought you told me EVERYTHING!" His face was red and twisted. Ally trembled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and stormed up the stairs.

"Tyler!" Ally called, on the verge of tears.

"Ally, I'm so-"She was cut off yet again.

"Caroline, I think it would be best if you put MY daughter down and left us alone for awhile okay?" Ally whispered, a lone tear running down her cheek. Caroline nodded and placed McKenzie onto the floor. Without a single word she stalked back to the kitchen.

Ally walked silently up the stairs, leaving McKenzie standing alone in the entryway.

Ally tiptoed around, looking for a room that might contain Tyler. She didn't want to intrude, so she chose a corner at the top of the stairs to sit in. Tears flowed freely down her face, making her makeup run down her cheeks. Why did it have to end like this? She FINALLY got Tyler back, and now he didn't want her? She longed to be with him for years, longed to be Mrs. Alyssa Hawkins. Mrs. Tyler Grant Hawkins. Where was her fairytale ending? She didn't have the slightest clue.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRM (:

Tyler's head was spinning. In the last 120 minutes, his whole world turned upside down. He regained so many memories, his head hurt. He found out he had a DAUGHTER, which was really freaky considering he found out about 2 seconds before that that Ally actually existed. It was exhausting.

He knew Ally was crying, and it hurt. But he couldn't comfort her, not now. Why the hell had he flipped out on Caroline like that? It was sure as hell frustrating. He heard the slightest of knocks on the door before it cracked open. McKenzie poked her head around, checking her surroundings. She entered the room and approached her father.

"Umm…Tyl- Daddy?" He lifted his head in shock. Ally heard this from the hallway and gasped a little. Had she called him Daddy? A smiled played on Tyler's lips.

"Yes McKenzie?"

"Umm, I was just kinda wondering…. How did you meet my mom? She's never mentioned you, and I just really confused. And I really wanted a father all my life and all I had was my granddad and he's great and all but he can't teach me to play softball and stuff and I just-" Tyler silenced her by reaching out for her. She climbed into Tyler's arms and situated herself.

"Well my friend Aiden and I were in this coffee shop on my college campus when I saw this beautiful girl with the prettiest hair in the world and….." Tyler spent the next hour or so talking to McKenzie. She wasn't the best listener, but she did say she almost loved him. His heart swelled. She was asleep on his chest now, babbling a little in her sleep. He didn't notice Ally watching him at the door, scrutinizing him. He kissed his little girl's head, stroking her cheek and covering her in a blanket. He sang softly to her, loving how adorable she looked. He slowly closed his eyes, drifting off. Ally entered the room and sat on the bed. She looked at the two people she loved most and sighed. They looked perfect together, just like they should. She kissed Tyler's cheek, and he stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the beautiful girl in front of him. He smiled and she laid down next to him. She kissed his nose and he wrapped an arm around her. She nestled her head into his shoulder, thoughts of anger long gone. The little family fell asleep together on Tyler's bed.

* * *

Sappy, right! Short too.

Love,

Shelby 3


End file.
